


summer tastes sweeter with you

by t_hens



Series: reddie [16]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anxiety, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, Jewish Richie Tozier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Stan is gay and has HAD IT, Strangers to Friends, inaccurate math and insurance estimates, mentions of past abuse/references to child abuse, one (1) homophobic slur, this went in a different direction than i was planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: all Eddie wants from the summer is to make enough money from his crap part time job to have a little extra money for college in the fall and spend as much time with his friends before they all part ways.easy enough right?that is, until Stan's cousin Richie comes to visit for the summer and Eddie has to throw all his plans out the window.but maybe that isn't such a bad thing?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an old school TLC came on to one of my playlists today and this idea came to me, so welcome to my summer AU.
> 
> tags and rating will be updated as needed. not beta'd, all errors are mine.
> 
> enjoy :)

The hot July sun beat down on the back of Eddie’s neck as he walked the six blocks between his home and the Uris’. His mom hadn’t wanted to accompany him to their annual Fourth of July picnic, she didn’t leave the house if she didn’t absolutely have to, but that was fine with him. Eddie always had a better time when he could go places without her.

The backyard was already packed with people once he arrived, it seemed as almost half the town seemed to be spread out on to their expansive lawn. He spotted Stan almost right away, his blonde curls shining brightly like a beacon for Eddie to follow.

When he got closer, he realized that there was an extra member in their group of friends. It was someone familiar, someone Eddie knew he’d met before but couldn’t put a name to until he was standing next to Stan and got a good look at him.

“Eddie! You’re just in time, mom just brought out the good wine, and we get some as long as we hide from Mrs. Goldstein while we drink it.” Stan told him, bumping elbows with him and giving him a bright smile.

He was about to reply when the boy that had been next to Stan bumped him out of the way so he could extend his hand out to Eddie.

“Hey cutie. I’m Stan’s devastatingly handsome and charming cousin, Richie.”

Eddie looked at his hand and craned his neck to look at his face since he was almost at least six inches taller. 

“We’ve already met before,” Eddie told him, not bothering to shake his hand. He didn’t know where his hands had been or the last time they were washed. 

“Are you sure? I feel like I would have remembered someone as cute as you,” Richie cooed, dropping his hands, batting his lashes behind his thick black-framed glasses.

“Oh my god, shut up Richie,” Stan groaned, shoving Richie away from Eddie and taking his place again. 

“Okay,” Richie said, taking up residency on Eddie’s other side, making him have to face upwards towards the sun to see him. “When have we met before?”

“Bar Mitzvah,” Stan told him before he and Bev went to go find the wine, leaving Eddie alone with Richie.

“Oh!” Richie’s eyes widened and he nodded, snapping his fingers. “I remember. You were that scrawny little kid with the inhaler right? Always had that dorky little fanny pack?”

Eddie’s face, already pink from the sun, flushed maroon and he puffed up his chest, wishing for the millionth time in his life that he was taller. “I wasn’t scrawny! And that fanny pack was in style! Plus it held tissues, which I believe you used one of, when you cried after Stan’s speech!”

He was up on his tippy toes, a finger pointed right in Richie’s face when he was finished, and instead of looking properly abashed, as he should have, Richie looked absolutely delighted, smiling down at Eddie with a Cheshire cat smile and a twinkle in his eye that could only be described as mischief. 

“Oooh, I didn’t realize you were a such spit-fire Eds,” he said, leaning down to get closer but Eddie backed away glaring harder.

“Don’t call me that!” he snapped back, but Richie just smiled brighter. Rather than dig himself into an even deeper hole, he turned towards the refreshments table so he could find that wine Stan was talking about.

-

A little later, two plastic cups of expensive and bitter red wine later, Eddie and the rest of his friends were tucked together against the back of the porch, ready to watch the fireworks. The wine had helped ease some of the frantic energy he’d been feeling, as did eating something and being among his best friends. 

The night was beginning to cool and the others ran inside to grab blankets and drinks, while Eddie stayed where he was, fingers still tangled in Mike’s strings of yarn, trying to make it into a successful Cat’s Cradle.

Eddie looked over when he felt someone sit down next to him and wasn’t entirely surprised to find it was Richie. He’d been teasing and pestering him the whole evening and it was driving Eddie crazy, it really was. 

Except it kind of wasn’t at all - because Richie had grown up in the five years since they’d seen each other last. At thirteen he had been awkward and lanky, with braces and acne - the whole puberty package, but Eddie could remember still thinking he was kinda cute, even if he was annoying then too.

Richie grew into his limbs and his height. His face was free of acne and though he still had thick coke-bottle glasses, but they seemed to just add to his goofball-esque charm. His shoulders were broad and filled out the ridiculous Hawaiian button up that he apparently thought was stylish. Eddie was secretly thankful that he’d been pestered so much; it was easy to blame his constantly flushed cheeks on irritation, rather than him being flustered. 

“Hey Eds.”

Eddie shot him a look and he grinned, but it wasn’t a taunting one. It was softer, a little sleepier and it made warmth bloom deep in Eddie's belly so he put his focus back on the yarn. “Why are you in town?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the complicated pattern he was trying to weave.

“Am I under investigation?” Richie laughed and Eddie huffed in surprise, realizing how blunt he must have sounded out of nerves and broke his concentration to look back over at Richie.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that. Stan's family just usually travels a lot during the summer. I just was wondering why you guys were in town, if you were like staying or not?”

Richie scooted so he was facing Eddie and lifted his hands so Eddie would resume trying to figure out the pattern, as Richie started maneuvering the strings. “Well, I’m assuming they wanted to stay in town since it was the last summer Stan was gonna be at home before he went off to college. And since I’m eighteen, I can _technically_ do what I want, but my mom wanted to visit her sister, so they are staying for a week, and I’m staying for the rest of the summer.”

By the time he was finished speaking, Eddie was holding a completed Cat’s Cradle in front of him, with Richie smiling proudly just behind it.

“How did you do that?” he asked, slightly amazed. He’d been trying to do that for years and never succeeded.

He shrugged, “Only child. Lot’s of free time I guess.” He moved back to sitting beside Eddie, closer than before. 

“What are you gonna do after summer?” Eddie asked, trying not to focus on how warm he was, and how _good_ he smelled. 

“I’m going to Northwestern in Chicago. I want to get into the comedy scene and there’s supposed to be a pretty decent improv program there, so I figured that’s a good place to start.”

“I’m going to Northwestern too,” Eddie said, head suddenly spinning, half formed visions of himself and Richie together in a library or holding hands in a cafe, making out in a dorm. He rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes to rid himself of the images, not sure if were something he was excited about or scared of.

“Really?! That’s crazy, what are the odds?”

Stan started rattling off statistics and numbers from seemingly nowhere as he and the others rejoined them. Stan took his spot back, but no one sat next to Richie, leaving him alone with only Eddie on his side. 

Eddie offered Richie half of his blanket as the fireworks started and it made a shy smile appear on his face when he thought Eddie couldn’t see him. It only added to the swarm of butterflies that had been fluttering in his belly all night.

-

The same butterflies that went crazy later that night when he was saying goodbye to everyone and Richie pulled him in for a long, tight, hug. He’d squirmed and complained but he could smell Richie clinging to his shirt on the way home and he couldn’t deny that he was maybe a little excited for the summer to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who’s gonna jump first?” Bev asked, poking Bill in the side, giggling at the blush on his cheeks. Bev almost always jumped first since the rest of them were chickens sometimes, but today Eddie didn’t wait to be goaded into it or even asked twice. If he stayed any longer he was probably going to get a boner and he really didn’t wanna deal with explaining that.
> 
> “I will,” he said, pushing past everyone, not even pausing to look or say anything else before increasing his pace and hurling himself off the ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got laid off until the end of July so anything can happen from here. maybe I'll write a ton, maybe I won't, only time will tell.
> 
> warnings for homophobic language and for Sonia Kaspbrak in general.

Eddie looked up from the hangnail he was picking at on his thumb when he heard items hit the conveyor belt of his check stand.

“Welcome to The Quik ‘N Go, did you find everything you needed?” he asked in a monotone, not bothering to look up.

“Wow Eds, tamper down on the enthusiasm.”

Eddie’s neck snapped up so quickly he was sure he was gonna have a crick in it later, but he was too busy warring between being annoyed that Richie was at his check stand when three others were open, and being delighted that he had picked Eddie’s.

“What are you doing here?” he asked instead. He had yet to pick up any of the items or even move really, feeling reminiscent of a deer being caught in the headlights of a really cute, tall, car.

“Getting breakfast!” Richie told him, proudly waving his hand towards the bottle of Coke, bag of Doritos and roll of Hostess powdered donuts. 

Eddie looked from the food to Richie, unimpressed, “What are you? Twelve? That’s hardly a meal, let _alone_ breakfast!” 

Richie crowed with delight, reaching across the counter to ruffle Eddie’s hair, making have to swat his hand away, hoping that no one noticed this very unprofessional event, and especially not the way his cheeks were flushed pink by the time he stopped.

“Give me some credit, I’ve twelve and a _half_ Eduardo,” he said proudly, smiling brightly as Eddie scanned his items and threw them in the bag, being sure to jostle the Coke.

“You’re ridiculous. How can you and Stan be related, you’re like different species.”

Richie laughed again, and that same fluttery, swoopy feeling he was beginning to associate with the boy in front of him, filled his tummy. He wanted to be the cause of that sound forever. 

“We take after our moms I think. Cause Stan gets wild after one glass of red just like Aunt Andrea is when they break out the whiskey during Hanukkah.” He took the bag of his items out of the turnstile before Eddie could.

Waving and saying bye, he stepped away towards the exit before turning back and asking sheepishly, “Are you going to the quarry later?” 

Eddie quirked his head, confused, “Of course I am. It’s fucking July and I’m trapped in this prison all day. I’m literally going straight there after work.”

“Oh, okay, cool. I just wanted to make sure Stan invited you.” Richie’s cheeks were pink, and Eddie didn’t have the chance to figure out why he was being so weird before he was saying bye again and leaving. 

Eddie blinked several times like he was blinking sleep away, but instead it was a cute boy who gave him emotional whiplash. 

-

If Eddie had known that the highlight of his day was gonna be the five minute interaction he had with Richie, he would have stayed in bed and called Stan’s house to have Richie be annoying over the phone. 

All of the customers the rest of the day were assholes, yelling at him or things he didn’t do or couldn’t control. One lady had called him several rude, inappropriate words because he had told her he wouldn't accept her expired coupon for an item they didn’t sell. Then his mother had called him during lunch to tell him he needed to be home early tonight because she wanted to give the whole house a thorough scrub before he left for school, even though that wasn’t for another three weeks and they’d already done so six times.

So by the time Eddie was finished, he was on his bike and peddling so hard to get to the quarry he thought he might pass out. The wind wiped his face, slapping some energy back into him the closer and closer he got. He felt like a video game character who’s life bar was increasing with every passing second. 

-

Everyone was still milling around the top of the overlook when Eddie skidded his bike to a stop. They all looked over and waved for him to join them, their smiling faces such a contrast to the sour looks and biting frowns he received at work. These were his people. This was where he was supposed to be.

He started stripping off clothes as he walked over, paying no mind to where the hideous yellow and red shirt and bland khakis fell, knowing he had plenty of extras and besides, he knew how to wash clothes, it was hardly an issue.

By the time he reached everyone, he was down to just his boxers, having to hold on to Mike’s shoulder so he could shuck off his socks, but ready nonetheless. 

He’d completely forgotten about Richie being there after the rest of his shit shift, until he heard him say something about how the color of Eddie’s boxers made his eyes stand out, or something equally ridiculous and stupid that Eddie couldn’t quite hear because his ears were filled with white noise as he took in Richie’s appearance.

Yes, he knew how Richie looked, mostly. He knew that Richie was tall and broad and was more _manly_ than he and the rest of his group of friends had yet to become, but he’d only seen that through the filter of clothes. Now he saw everything there was to see, save for the small amount of skin and the scant amount of material, shielding his ass and cock, but even that wasn’t hiding much. If Eddie hadn’t already known Richie was circumcised because he was Jewish, he was sure a quick glance or two could have given him that information. 

“So who’s gonna jump first?” Bev asked, poking Bill in the side, giggling at the blush on his cheeks. Bev almost always jumped first since the rest of them were chickens sometimes, but today Eddie didn’t wait to be goaded into it or even asked twice. If he stayed any longer he was probably going to get a boner and he really didn’t wanna deal with explaining that.

“I will,” he said, pushing past everyone, not even pausing to look or say anything else before increasing his pace and hurling himself off the ledge.

-

He was flying for about three seconds.

It was glorious in those three seconds of weightless freedom, then he hit the water with an almighty _smack_ and he felt all the air leave his lungs as he tried to focus and get himself above water. It didn’t take long - he knew how to swim and they’d been coming to this same quarry and jumping from the same spot for years - but it was always a bit scary, always a risk.

He could hear everyone yelling and cheering from above and he waved at them, watching as they dropped down one by one, splashing around him. Letting the water soothe him, he laid back and floated peacefully while he could until he inevitably was attacked by his friends.

The water was blessedly cold against Eddie’s skin, and he did his best to shut out the little voice that told him that he was laying in a petri dish of germs and diseases. He took a soothing breath and counted to himself, repeating statistics to himself - statistics he’d looked up in books at the library last summer after he’d had such a bad panic attack after realizing the yogurt he’d eaten was expired. He’d memorized line after line of data showing that the chances of dying over something as simple as expired yogurt was very small. It was a small coping mechanism, but it was all he had while he was in Derry. 

He could feel the water move as a body moved near him, and he tensed, readying himself to get dunked, but instead he felt a finger press into his arm. 

“Are you alive?” 

Eddie blinked his eyes open slowly, squinting against the bright white sky, surprised to see it was Richie next to him, and even more surprised that he hadn’t been dunked or called an idiotic name yet.

“Obviously I’m alive. If I was dead I wouldn’t be talking. And I’d be face down, why the fuck do you think it’s called a “Dead Man’s Float?” He moved so that he was treading water and facing Richie, ready to unleash all his knowledge about the effects water can have on a body, when he was splashed gently.

“I’m just checking on you,” he said quietly, probably the quietest Eddie had ever heard him speak before. Like he was talking only for Eddie to hear.

“You jumped off that cliff pretty quick, just wanted to make sure this wasn’t going to become a habit of yours.”

An involuntary snort left Eddie, and he covered his mouth, slightly mortified, but Richie just smiled softly, not bothering to tease. 

“No, I was just … hot?” Eddie answered, knowing how hesitant and how unbelievable he sounded, but Richie didn’t say anything, just stared at him for a few seconds, an unfamiliar emotion passing his face, but before Eddie could decifier it, they were both hit with a massive wave of water from Stan.

“Get over here you two losers! Come join the cool kids!”

“Okay, can you direct me to them? I’ve never met anyone cool in this town!” Eddie screamed back, heaving as much water as he could to hit Stan with.

There were screams of laughter that followed but Eddie was hit with more water, so he had to focus more on getting revenge.

-

Later in the evening, that perfect time of day when it had cooled off enough to not be scorching and there was enough sunlight to see, perfect for laying around on the beach at the quarry, talking and laughing while the radio from Bill’s car played.

Eddie was half wrapped in a towel Richie had stored in the back of the station wagon he was using for the summer. He had shown Eddie proudly, opening all the doors and showing all the space ‘for activities’ he’d said with a wink. Eddie had told him it was the ugliest thing he’d seen that day other than Richie’s face, which had just resulted in him being chased around the beach with Richie asking him to marry him.

Stan adjusted under where Eddie had his head laid on his thigh and Eddie grumbled in protest. He felt a flick against his ear and whined but didn’t open his eyes. “Ow, that fucking hurt, dick.”

“Don’t whine about me moving if you’re using me as a pillow then.” Stan told him, moving again so that Eddie had no choice but to sit up.

“You can use me as a pillow, Eds” Richie told him, wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly but Eddie’s cheeks still flushed as he barked at him not to call him that.

Richie had thankfully put on home worn out shorts he’d dug on from the back of the car so his long legs and uh physique? (dick) were looking much more modest, but even the thought of Eddie putting his head anywhere _near_ Richie, especially there, made him twitch in his boxers and he sent up a big “thank you” to whoever was out there listening that the towel covered his lower half.

“Uh, I actually think I should be getting home. I still have chores and shit to do.”

Richie gave him a curious look and looked on the verge of asking him a question, probably about why he was graduated from high school, eighteen and leaving for college in the fall, but still had to be home before seven in the summer to do chores, but Bill interrupted him.

“I can give you a ride up to your bike, man” he said, looking longfully at Bev who was curled up next to Ben, who looked like he’d won the lottery.

“If you want, I can drive you home. Your bike will fit in the bike,” Richie offered, pointing his thumb back towards his car, face so sweet and hopeful that Eddie went against his better judgement and said okay, even though he knew that his legs would thank him for it tomorrow. 

-

Historically, the drive from the quarry to Eddie’s house only took about ten minutes, if you were taking the scenic route, six if you were in a hurry.

With Richie helping him, it had been thirty minutes from the time they’d said goodbye to everyone and to getting his bike into the car, which was where he was now, buckling his seat belt and waiting for Richie to start the car.

He sat in the driver's seat for a few seconds before turning the engine over, as if he was trying to remember if he forgot something, but it started and they were on their way. 

The windows were down and the cool July breeze blew through the cab, filling it with the scent of pine and fresh cut grass and something Eddie could only really describe as summer. Nostalgia maybe.

“Hey, Eddie. Do you think I could ask you a question?”

Eddie turned away from where he’d been hanging out the window, staring at the river next to the road like a dog on their first car ride. “Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

Richie looked nervous and Eddie felt his chest tighten. What could Richie possibly be nervous about? Had Eddie done or said something to hurt him or make him uncomfortable? Had he seen the way that he’d been staring? A panic attack was simmering below the surface by the time that Richie spoke again.

“Do you hate me?”

Eddie completely deflated, shoulders sagging and his jaw dropping before he gathered himself. 

“Richie, what? Why would you think I hate you?”

Richie, who Eddie had already learned could drive and talk and look at other things, able to have his attention in many places, kept his eyes straight ahead on the road. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It’s just that like, every time I touch you or something, you like freak out and move or act all weird.”

Eddie started to say something but Richie cut him off, finally looking back over - eyes wide with worry, “No, sorry I didn’t mean it like that, I just mean like, you don’t like it. And I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, and I thought we were like playing and like, flirting?” 

He gave Eddie another nervous look but plowed on before he could respond, again. “Anyway, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll fuck off, I promise.”

Eddie waited a full twenty seconds to make sure that Richie was completely finished speaking before he took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. He felt the car stop and looked up from his hands to see that they had arrived at his house. 

“Look,” he said, putting his head back into his hands. “I don’t want you to fuck off.”

“You don’t?” Richie asked quietly.

Lifting his head so he could look at Richie, Eddie felt an ache deep down in his chest. He’d slipped on one of his button ups, a truly awful olive green one with brown and maroon leaves but even in the fading July sun it was easy to see that it made his brown eyes turn almost honey colored. 

Eddie didn’t think twice about it, just went with his gut and leaned forward to press his lips against Richie’s. It took a few seconds to catch up with the program, but once he did, he wound his fingers through Eddie’s hair and gasped into his mouth, filling him with a desire he could feel all the way down to his toes.

“Wait,” he gasped, pulling away, but only far enough he could look into his eyes. “Look, I like you. You’re annoying and fucking pester the shit out of me and I know that I’ve only known you like two days but I like you.”

“I like you too,” Richie whispered between them, kissing him again softly. Eddie desperately wanted to resume their kissing but he had a point to get across. 

“I can’t like you though.”

Richie’s face fell and he let go of Eddie, making him ache to bring his hands back. “What do you mean?”

Eddie gestured towards his house helplessly. “It’s my mom. She -”

He didn’t even know how to start. There was so much shit between him and his mom, he could probably fill the Derry library five times over with just the shit from his adolescence. It felt daunting to explain that to someone who didn’t know that part of him; the part that people, especially his mother, perceived as weak and sick and incapable. Richie didn’t know him like that yet, and he didn’t want him to.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Richie said, picking up one of Eddie’s hands and caressing his fingers. “Parent stuff is hard. I get it. And like being out, or whatever,” he met Eddie’s eyes when he made a hissing gasp at the words, then looked back down at Eddie’s fingers, “that’s really hard too. So if you can’t like me, I get it. If it’s too scary or too hard, I get it.”

“Where’s the asshole from a couple of hours ago that was trying to get laid in the back of his station wagon?” Eddie said, grateful when Richie huffed out a surprised laugh.

“Oh don’t worry babycakes, he’s still in here. We could have a quickie right now if you want?” He threw a wink at Eddie and he laughed, gently pulling his fingers away from his grasp.

“I need to get inside.”

Richie nodded and got out to help Eddie maneuver his bike out the back, insisting on wheeling it up the driveway and to the garage for him. Eddie was saying goodbye and debating giving him a hug when the front door opened and his mom’s face popped out.

“Eddie, you need to come inside. After your chores I have a few things I need your help with.” She directed her words towards him, but her eyes were trained on Richie, glaring in disapproval. 

Eddie gritted his teeth together, nodding but not acknowledging her otherwise. He was trying to say goodbye to Richie but he couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth before she was calling out after him again. He huffed in irritation and said goodbye quickly, stomping inside and past him mom.

As soon as the door was closed, she was right on his heels, not bothering to lower her voice as she told Eddie her thoughts on his new friend.

“I don’t like the looks of him Eddie! Sarah Morris, she told me he’s Andrea Uris’ nephew, and he’s apparently _quite_ the troublemaker. She said that he was caught last summer with dirty magazines under his mattress and his parents didn’t even punish him! They told him it was okay to be a fag, just like Uris’ little homo friend you’re friends with. It’s dangerous to be around people like them Eddie, they could make you _sick_ -”

“Mom! Shut the fuck up! Those are my friends, and besides, you can’t make people gay by being around them. Fuck!”

She looked appalled that Eddie had spoke back to her and looked like she was on the verge of yelling again but Eddie threw the gloves and bucket he’d been busying himself with finding while she had been on a rampage, into the sink and brushed past her to yank the door open and jog off the porch.

Richie was just pulling away from the curb so Eddie yelled after him, running in the hopes of catching before he got too far and was relieved when he stopped and he was able to throw himself into the car.

“Whoa, Eds. You okay? What happened?”

Eddie shook his head, gasping as he tried to catch his breath, more from the panic clutching at his chest than the running. “I just need to get out of here. Can I go to Stan’s with you?”

“‘Course,” Richie told him, putting the car back in drive and pulling away from Eddie's house.

He didn’t bother looking back at the house, knowing that his mother probably didn’t even bother coming out onto the porch. They’d gone through this time after time, but it felt different this time. He looked over as Richie drummed his long fingers on the steering wheel to the Tom Petty song playing on the radio and he thought he had a good idea why things were different. 

It wasn’t just him his mom was hurting now, and he’d be damned if he was gonna let her hurt Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this was just gonna be a lighthearted summer au but then it took a turn sooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Eddie sat heavily down on the sofa and Richie disappeared for a second before reappearing with a pile of comics in his arms instead of clothes. He sat down next to Eddie and set them on the coffee table, gesturing for him to take the first pick.
> 
> “I didn’t know you were such a nerd,” Eddie sniffed halfheartedly, but still leaned forward and chose an X-Men.
> 
> Richie laughed lightly and picked his own, leaning back so that their shoulders knocked together. There was an underlying tension between them, a dull thrumming under Eddie’s skin and he was having a hard time focusing on the comic when he was still thinking about the feeling of Richie’s lips against his own. 
> 
> He considered setting the comic down and kissing him again, or at least talking about it, but before he could make up his mind, the front door was unlocking and there was the sound of feet coming downstairs.
> 
> “What are you losers doing?” Stan asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs, not seeming surprised that Eddie was there, let alone sitting pressed up next to Richie by themselves in a basement.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy emphasis on the not beta'd

The house was empty when Richie used the key under the welcome mat to unlock the Uris’ house. It wasn’t altogether surprising; Stan was likely at Bill’s, or Mike’s place (wherever Mike happened to be), and the Uris’ were quite popular in the community and usually didn’t get in until late on summer evenings.

Richie led Eddie downstairs to the basement where he was staying. His stuff was scattered all around the lounge but Eddie didn’t even have a chance to frown at him before he was running around the room scooping up laundry and empty chip packets.

“Shit, sorry. I meant to clean this up this morning but I forgot and then I went and helped the Bingham’s kid cause he’s having a hard time memorizing the Torah and -”

Eddie was pretty positive that he probably would have given him a run down of the whole day up until that precise second, so he walked forward and grasped Richie’s shoulders in his hands and shook him. 

“Dude. It’s okay. I’m not gonna scream at you because there’s laundry laying around.”

Richie gave him a slightly disbelieving look, because okay, fair, normally Eddie probably _would_ freak out about the mess and be on Richie’s ass right away, but he just didn’t have the energy for it today. The fight with his mom was still ringing in his ears and he suddenly felt eighty rather than eighteen.

Eddie sat heavily down on the sofa and Richie disappeared for a second before reappearing with a pile of comics in his arms instead of clothes. He sat down next to Eddie and set them on the coffee table, gesturing for him to take the first pick.

“I didn’t know you were such a nerd,” Eddie sniffed halfheartedly, but still leaned forward and chose an X-Men.

Richie laughed lightly and picked his own, leaning back so that their shoulders knocked together. There was an underlying tension between them, a dull thrumming under Eddie’s skin and he was having a hard time focusing on the comic when he was still thinking about the feeling of Richie’s lips against his own. 

He considered setting the comic down and kissing him again, or at least talking about it, but before he could make up his mind, the front door was unlocking and there was the sound of feet coming downstairs.

“What are you losers doing?” Stan asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs, not seeming surprised that Eddie was there, let alone sitting pressed up next to Richie by themselves in a basement.

“Reading comics,” Richie told him, not looking up from his.

Stan gave him a smirk that made Eddie’s face flame for absolutely no reason. They _hadn’t_ been doing anything, even if Eddie had been considering it.

“Where’s Mike?” Richie asked slyly once Stan was done fiddling with the TV and had picked a movie to watch.

It was satisfying to watch his face flush and scrunch up in embarrassment, opening his mouth to make a snarky reply but Eddie waved a hand at him, giving him a knowing look that was often on Stan’s face instead. “Don’t worry Stan, we know how over the moon you are over Mike, your secret is safe with us.”

“Shut up,” he scowled as Richie howled with laughter next to Eddie, his body shaking with Richie’s laughter. 

“Ha! Eds got off a good one! Don’t dish it if you can’t take it Staniel.”

Stan looked ready to reply with something that was probably wasn’t anything nice, but the door upstairs opened again and Stan’s parents voices were calling down for them to come upstairs and have dinner.

-

Eddie trailed up after Stan and Richie, not exactly nervous to be there unexpectedly, but rather felt guilty that he was crashing yet _another_ Uris family dinner. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d ended up staying here or at one of his other friends' houses for one of two days at a time before he and his mother were both calmed down enough to speak to each other again. After the sixth or seventh time he’d stayed at Bill’s house his parents had set aside three drawers in the guest room that now held extra clothes for Eddie, a spare toothbrush and a set of hypoallergenic sheets Bill’s mom picked out for him.

No one was surprised to see him, they just smiled and set out an extra plate for him and asked him how his summer was going. His mother wasn’t mentioned, but Eddie could feel Richie’s eyes on him most of the meal, silent questions being thrown his way. It made it hard to focus on the conversations going around him, when all Eddie wanted to do was go back downstairs and talk to Richie, maybe kiss some more. 

But he was always the polite guest, so he smiled and asked Andrea about the PTA bake sale like a good boy and tried to ignore the _tap tap tap_ of Richie’s foot against his.

-

After dinner the three boys went back downstairs, piling onto the couch again to resume the movie Stan had put on. It was a documentary about a bird that lived on the Southern coast by Georgia, so it didn’t take long before Eddie was nodding off, the whole day finally catching up with him.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when Richie was nudging him to wake up but the basement was dim and they were the only two still there. Eddie looked around blearily and rubbed his eyes, trying to form a plan in his head for what his next move would be. He knew that he could stay there if he needed - Stan had a camp bed in his closet for nights just like these. But when he finally blinked up at Richie and saw him smiling softly down at him, it was hard to imagine wanting to be anywhere other than with him.

“Are you ready to hit the hay? I can sleep out here on the couch and you can take my bed if you want,” he said quietly, reaching out a hand to help Eddie to his feet.

Eddie hesitated, scuffing his socked foot against the cream carpet. “Do you think I could just sleep with you?”

Richie’s eyebrows were cocked playfully when he looked up, so Eddie scrambled to correct himself, “Not like _that,_ like _sleep_ sleep,” he said, the pace of his voice picking up as his pulse started to race. 

“Hey, dude, chill. I know what you meant,” Richie laughed, pulling him towards the spare bedroom. 

It wasn’t half as messy as Eddie was expecting, especially considering the state the lounge had been in when they arrived, and he had a sneaking suspicion he might have cleaned up before waking him, but he was so tired he didn’t do more than shuck off his pants and shirt before crawling into the bed.

His eyes were already shut and he was halfway to sleep before realizing that Richie hadn’t moved. Eddie peeled his tired eyes back open to glare at the figure still standing in the middle of the room.

“Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna get in bed, dumbass?”

This seemed to snap Richie out of it and he started moving and taking his clothes off slowly with mildly shaking hands. It worried Eddie and he sat up, considering for the first time that maybe he was pushing things too far. Just because they liked each other didn’t mean Eddie practically stripping in front of him was okay.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I should have asked if you wanted me to put pajamas on or something. I have some in Stan’s room I can go get.”

Neither of them said what they were likely both thinking; about how stupid it would be to walk up the two flights of stairs to Stan’s room to get clothes just to come back down to sleep, but Richie blew out a puff of breath and shook his head. His cheeks were flushed but he was smiling, hands steadier as he undid his buttons.

“No, you’re good. It’s just been a while since I had a super hot guy laying in my bed in just his underwear.”

The joke didn’t quite land, his voice was still a bit shaky but Eddie just rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket back and patted the spot next to him. “I’m sure the last time there was a hot guy in your bed, it was because you had a fever. Now shut up and get in bed so I can sleep.”

Richie didn’t even bother replying, just switched off the light and slid in next to Eddie. There was plenty of space between them, even though the bed was relatively small. His mind warred between keeping the space between them and closing it so he could map the plains of Richie’s body that he’d been thinking of since seeing him at the quarry.

“Hey Eds?”

“That’s not my name,” Eddie replied instantly, but he moved so he was laying on his side and could face Richie.

He smiled and mimicked Eddie’s position, not moving any closer but reaching out to toy with his fingers while he gathered his thoughts. “Would you mind if I asked you about your mom? I know I said you don’t have to tell me anything, and like you _don’t_ have to tell me anything, I was just wondering. It just seemed like no one was surprised that you were here and were gonna spend the night. Just, I don’t know. I want to make sure you’re... safe?” 

He hesitated on the last word, obviously wanting to tread carefully with such a delicate subject and Eddie tensed for a second before deflating. Richie looked like he was going to start to apologize so Eddie pressed his fingers against his lips.

“Okay, it’s like a whole thing, so you have to just be quiet and listen. K?”

Richie nodded, pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key once Eddie moved his fingers away. The action made a smile tug at his lips and it somehow made the words leave him easier.

“So, when I was little, like three, my dad got cancer and he died.” Eddie had to press his hands back to Richie's mouth so he didn’t interrupt because he was already opening his mouth, probably to say sorry again. He gave him a pointed look before removing his hand and continuing.

“Anyway, I think it freaked my mom out because after that she got all freaked out about germs and getting sick and all this stuff. She wouldn’t let me go to public school for a long time, and then when she finally did, I couldn’t play at recess or go on field trips or even do science experiments and stuff. She told the teachers that I was too sick and fragile. But when I was ten, I think, Mrs. Uris joined the PTA and she made a whole big thing about it and about how my mom was keeping me from getting the full social and physical benefits of being in school and a bunch of stuff, I don’t know. 

“But so after that I got to start doing stuff at school and I could start going to friends house after school, and go on trips. And eventually I started realizing that she was just being like controlling and that I wasn’t really sick and we started fighting a lot. I think the first time we had a big fight and I stayed the night here I was twelve?”

Richie’s face was switching from emotion to emotion, not able to settle on just one, but Eddie was relieved he couldn’t see any pity. He was drawing Eddie forward and into his arms within the next breath, hugging him so tight all the breath left his lungs.

“Fuck Eds, that’s so shitty. I’m so sorry, but you’re fucking amazing. You’re so brave.”

He leaned back so he could look into Eddie’s eyes, stroking a thumb across his cheek. “I wish you didn’t have to deal with any of that, but I hope you know that you deserve so much better than you’ve been given.”

There wasn’t ever a time in his memory that he could remember feeling so cared for and Eddie was leaning in and pressing his lips against Richie’s for the second time that day, but this time he didn’t feel the need to stop or to hide away. They were safe and tucked away with no eyes on them and Eddie felt freer than he could ever remember.

He was nipping at Richie’s lip when he pulled away, making Eddie follow on instinct, making a breathless giggle leave Richie. “As amazing and hot as this is, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you don’t want to.”

Shaking his head, Eddie leaned back in, peppering light kisses against the stubble on Richie’s jaw. He let out a soft groan that had his dick going from mostly soft to hard so quick it made him dizzy.

“Fuck, Rich,” he breathed, leaning his head against his collarbone to take a deep breath. “I _do_ want this. I want _you_.” Richie made another noise, and hugged Eddie closer to him, their hips accidentally brushing so he was able to feel that he wasn’t the only one who was into this. “I’ve just never really done this. And I’m kinda nervous.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Or do anything at all,” Richie assured him.  
Eddie took a few deep breaths before leaning back so he could look at Richie in the dim light coming from the basement windows.

“I really like you. Like a lot, I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

There was so, so much that those words encompassed, but Richie didn’t seem perturbed, kissing the top of Eddie’s head and setting his glasses on the table beside the bed before turning Eddie so that he was the little spoon.

“I like you too Eds. Don’t worry. We can figure things out together.”

For once, Eddie didn’t bother arguing or second guessing, just let himself be lulled to sleep by Richie’s rhythmic breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The sound of Eddie’s mom’s Chevy starting was the most wonderful sound to his ears as he and Stan crouched in the Henderson’s bushes next door to his house. 
> 
> The Losers were going camping for the weekend and since he only had four pairs of shorts, all nearing see-through with the amounts of times they’d been washed, he was going to have to sneak into his house while his mom was at her weekly Weight Watchers meeting, which he knew really meant getting a sundae at Dairy Queen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your love and support moody <3 I probably couldn’t get anything written without your encouragement
> 
> EDIT: I decided to end this story with the 4th chapter, but I will be writing an epilogue :)

The sound of Eddie’s mom’s Chevy starting was the most wonderful sound to his ears as he and Stan crouched in the Henderson’s bushes next door to his house. 

The Losers were going camping for the weekend and since he only had four pairs of shorts, all nearing see-through with the amounts of times they’d been washed, he was going to have to sneak into his house while his mom was at her weekly Weight Watchers meeting, which he knew really meant getting a sundae at Dairy Queen.

As the car pulled out the driveway and drove away, he and Stan rotated around the bush to avoid being seen and then sprinted to the house as fast as they could. Scrambling up the tree next to the side of the house, Eddie hoped that his mom hadn’t gone into his room and realized the window was unlocked. He had a key to the house in his pack right on his hip that he could use and walk right into the house, but he refused to underestimate his mother. Knowing her she’d set some sort of booby trap for him.

When he finally reached the branch that had conveniently grown right next to his bedroom, he pressed his fingers to the glass and _hoped_ with his entire being and wanted to scream with joy when the window slid up effortlessly. He dove inside, not bothering to be quiet and instantly started grabbing items while Stan made his way up.

“You got so fucking lucky,” Stan puffed as he clamared inside, out of breath.

“I know. I’m trying not to think about it. Feels too good to be true.”

He could feel Stan’s eyes on him as he threw things on the bed next to his backpack. 

‘ _What if it’s a trap? What if she knew that I was going to come over and she’s just circling the block? I could have set off some sort of trap when I came in. God, she’s gonna catch me. She’s gonna know and she’s gonna fucking cancel the check for Northwestern and I’ll just be stuck here my whole life working at the fucking Quik ‘N Go and -_ ’

“Dude!”

Eddie looked up, breaking out of his thoughts and realizing he was trying to stuff a pair of mismatched socks into his backpack, and it was starting to split the seams, it was so full. He looked up at Stan and took a deep breath before crumbling and sinking to the floor and sobbing.

“Shit,” Stan muttered and came to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder even though Eddie knew how much he hated touching people. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked once Eddie’s sobs had quieted to sniffs and the occasional hiccup.

“I just hate being afraid of her. Like not _of her_ ,” he emphasized, turning to Stan to make sure he understood. “Just of the power she has over me. If it’s not because of the house or money, it’s guilt or because of my dad. It’s always something and I feel like if I actually leave she’s gonna do something to get back at me for it.” 

He paused and looked into Stan’s eyes and felt more tears fall, “Stan, what if she cancels the check for school? What if I have to stay here forever with her? I don’t think I can, Stan, I-”

Stan gently took him by the wrists and it was then he realized he was shaking and crying again. He let himself be manhandled into a hug and did his best to match the even in and out of his breathing.

There was a few minutes of silence before Stan eased his grip and moved back. Eddie had finally calmed down and stopped crying, but he was absolutely wiped out and wished he could just climb up into his bed and take a long, long, nap.

“Have you gotten a letter from Northwestern saying they received the payment?”

With anyone else, the question might have seemed out of turn, but Stan’s brain was thoughtful and methodical and if he asked a question, it meant he had a theory, and Eddie trusted him do what he thought was best.

“Yeah, we had to send it back in March so I could pick my classes and pay for my dorm and meal plan and stuff.”

Stan nodded and stroked his jaw like one of the detectives on one of those bad late night cop shows he loved.

“Did you pay by check?”

Eddie thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Who signed the check?”

“Me.” Stan nodded, as though this information pleased him. He tapped his chin and glanced down at his watch quickly.

“What time does your mom usually get back from her meeting?”

“About 5:12, 5:20 if they have a bake sale outside after.”

He nodded and stood up, offering his hand to help Eddie up. “Okay, question for you, are you opposed to me looking through your mom’s filing cabinets in her room? We have thirteen minutes til 5:12, I don’t wanna take any chances.”

“What are you looking for?”

“It’ll take too long to explain, but I think I have a solution, I just need to find a few pieces of paper.”

Eddie didn’t even hesitate, saying “Okay,” and motioning towards the door before resuming is packing. He trusted Stan, far far more than he’d ever trusted his mother, and he knew that Stan actually had his best intentions at heart. A solution, he had said. Eddie let his mind wonder to what a solution might look like, but Stan was running back into his room, stuffing wads of papers into Eddie’s bag and pulling him towards the window as the sound of his mom’s car finally hit his ears.

-

They’d made it out without being seen, possibly not without being _heard_ , but Eddie couldn’t make himself care when he was trying not to heave out a lung on the Uris’ kitchen floor.

“What were you boys up to?” She asked with a smile playing at her lips. 

“Causing trouble of course,” Richie said, coming to stand by Andrea, hands on his hips. He was wearing her apron that said ‘ _Kiss the Cook_ ’ in cursive red letters and Eddie was infinitely thankful his face was already red from running home that hopeful no one would realize he was blushing at just the thought of kissing Richie.

“What were _you two_ up to?” Stan countered when he was no longer bent over in exertion. 

“I was helping Richie make sandwiches and dinners for your camping trip,” Andrea said brightly, turning back to the stove to stir something boiling.

“I also needed some cooking lessons ‘cause my parents are great at lots of stuff, but the only thing that gets used on that stove is the timer for when they do their Just For Men.”

Eddie burst out laughing, unable to help himself, head light from being out of breath, but Richie’s face was so bright with joy at having made him laugh that he just let it continue until he had to stop before he ran out of breath again.

“Okay…” Stan said, clearly exasperated at the obvious affection growing between them, and he pulled Eddie toward the basement door.

“Mom, what are we having for dinner? Is Richie helping you with that too?”

“Lasagna and yes,” she called back. 

Richie looked at the two of them curiously but Stan pushed on Eddie to continue downstairs, calling out that the two of them were gonna watch another bird documentary while they waited. Eddie tried to give Richie an apologetic look before he was forced out of view, but it was hard to know if he saw it since Stan was a lot stronger than he looked and he was already halfway down the stairs before he realized it.

-

When they got downstairs, Stan directed them straight to the couch and sat Eddie down so they were facing each other and their knees knocked together. It made him think of Richie upstairs, but Stan was snapping his fingers, forcing his attention back.

“Okay, so, can you tell me what all you know about your dad’s life insurance policy, or your college fund? Or what money your mom gets every month?”

Eddie frowned at the question, a voice that sounded like his mother whispering how inappropriate the questions were and how people could use that information to hurt him. To hurt him and _her_. The voice was wrong though. Stan was his best friend. He could trust Stan. He’d learned a long time ago he couldn’t trust that voice.

He blinked a few times to try and shake away the stray thoughts and think. “I know that what my mom gets is like an allowance from her part of the life insurance policy. There’s an account, but I guess she’s only allowed a certain amount each month that goes into her account and she can’t use anymore than that unless it’s for an emergency.”

Stan nodded and shuffled the papers in his hands, motioning for Eddie to continue. (Eddie thought errantly that Stan was going to make a really great grown up.)

“I know that I have a college fund and part of the life insurance fund, but my mom said I don’t have access to it until I finish school. She said that the will said my dad wants me to be a doctor and that’s the only way to have school paid for. So I guess once I have my doctorate I will have access to it.”

Stan had a pinched look on his face but he wanted Eddie to continue, but Eddie shrugged his shoulders, not able to think of much more to share.

“That’s all I really know. The only reason I even know that much even is because I was hiding from my cousin Mattew when we were younger and I overheard a conversation with my aunt while I was in the cupboards.”

Stan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and shuffling the papers again. “Okay. I had a couple of theories about some things, and I want you to know that if you want to do anything about this, whatever your choice to handle it is, me and my parents can help. And if you are mad at me for finding this or figuring this out, I will understand.”

Eddie’s pulse raised faster the longer Stan continued, but he still nodded when Stan asked if he wanted him to continue. 

He started laying out papers on the coffee table in front of them. Careful piles of court documents and bank statements, small hills of numbers that ruled lives. It made Eddie’s head spin looking at all of it, and he didn’t even know what it meant yet.

“Okay,” Stan said as he leaned back. He straightened his back and turned to Eddie, like a teacher making sure his pupil is ready and at attention. 

“This,” he pointed to a thick document clicked together, “Is your father’s Will. It’s obviously really long and I didn’t have a lot of time to read through it, but I found what I needed.”

“Which is?” 

Stan waved a dismissive hand, already pointing at the next stack. “Just listen, it’ll make sense, I promise. Okay, this one, this one and this one,” pointing at two other stacks, “Are the account setup documents from the bank. It shows your mom’s account and it’s original balance; $20,000, and the allowance that goes into the account every month, $1,000.”

Eddie knew parts of that, knew about the $1,000 and how his mom always said that his dad was heartless when he had made the decision to leave them practically in poverty, though they both knew it wasn’t true.

“The second account is your college fund, it started with $100,000.” 

Stan put a hand on Eddie’s arm to be sure he was looking into his eyes when he continued, “And you’re the account holder.”

“What?” Eddie shook his head.

“Yeah. That’s why you had to sign the check. The only money your mom has access to is her monthly allowance and that’s it. You’re the account holder for your college fund and you are the beneficiary on his life insurance policy. You’re eighteen now. And I want to read through the whole thing, and have my dad’s lawyer friend look over it too, but I didn’t see anything about you having to be a doctor or any of that bullshit to get the money.”

Eddie’s mind was whirring so fast he genuinely thought he was going to throw up. He pawed at the papers so he could read the words himself and if he was reading it right, everything Stan was saying was true. 

Emotions were crashing through him, one right after the other, leaving him weak and raw. How could she do this? She’d spent so much of his life controlling him and lying, and just when he thought he’d found the end - a light at the end of the bullshit tunnel - something else always had to come to light to show she couldn’t be trusted no matter how many times Eddie believed that she could be.

He was crying again before he’d even read more than a few sentences and Stan pushed the papers away and drew Eddie into his arms holding him tight and whispering sorrys into his hair. 

-

Richie crashed down the stairs a few minutes later, using a terrible Italian accent to tell them that the lasagna was ready, but he faltered when he saw the two boys on the couch. Eddie broke away from Stan and wiped his face, giving Stan a smile of thanks before standing up and hugging Richie tightly around the waist. He gave a surprised huff at the strength of the hug, but wasted no time wrapping his arms around Eddie and placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I missed you too Eds.”

-

Richie stayed downstairs with Eddie while he splashed cold water on his face and worked on calming down so that it wouldn’t give Stan’s parents any cause for worry. They were fussy parents, but fussy in the same way Stan was with his thoughtful words and kind touches. 

Eddie had Richie read over the papers while he gathered himself, not sure he could make it through another conversation about it. He felt like an emotional sponge that had been wrung too many times. 

He let Richie lead him upstairs when they were both ready and it was a pretty quiet night, with Mr Uris at the Temple to help get ready for the upcoming Bah Mitzvahs in the coming weeks.

“You boys excited for your camping trip?” Andrea asked, dishing out the boys heaping plates of food. Richie was usually the one that ended up finishing up his and Stan’s plates but he figured it was a mom thing to want to serve the smaller boys bigger portions.

“‘S gonna be so fun! Mikey is bringing fishing poles and Ben has this really nice boombox he’s bringing,” Richie told her around a bite of dinner, making everyone complain at him for talking with his mouth open.  
Eddie mentally added the alcohol that Bill was bringing, and Bev’s weed. Eddie had told everyone he had an emergency first aid pack on him at all times and that should be enough, but he had also bought the chips Stan and Bill liked, and the candies that Mike loved but was never able to have when he was at the farm. 

“Eddie honey, if you write down your sizes on my little notepad by the phone, and maybe some colors you like, I can pick you up some clothes and things for your dorm room when I go over to Portland this weekend.”

He started to protest but Stan just rolled his eyes and stood up to write the numbers down himself. “He likes red but green makes his eyes look nice,” he said as if he was reading an instruction manual. Andrea smiled and nodded, beyond used to the rapport the boys had built their whole lives.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me this?” Richie demanded, going for incredulous but he had a smear of tomato sauce on his chin and Eddie just really wanted to kiss him.

“If you could keep an eye out for a green shirt, I would appreciate it,” Eddie asked her as he balled up his napkin and threw it in Richie’s face.

-

As had become their routine, they helped clean up dinner and dishes before splitting ways. Andrea usually went right upstairs if it was just her, and Stan usually went in the basement with Richie and Eddie, but they had an early wake up call in the morning, and Eddie was thankful for the space. The day had left him emotionally exhausted and all he wanted to do was have Richie hold him until he fell asleep.

They declothed and crawled into bed quietly, but Eddie could feel Richie’s questions like individual dots on his skin. It was obvious he was doing his best to stay quiet and not ask, aware of how tired and drained Eddie was. He was struck, like he kept being time and time again, with Richie and how sweet and caring he was, despite how he seemed on the outside. He guarded his delicate heart with dirty jokes and bad voices, but here, in his too small bed in a bullshit town in Nowhere, Maine - Richie gave Eddie a glimpse of that, and it was hard not to want to give his absolute all in return.

“You read the papers right?” Eddie asked once they were both settled and cuddled together.

“Yeah,” Richie replied quietly, chest tense under Eddie’s palm.

“So I don’t have to like, fully go over everything right? You get the gist?”

He could feel Richie’s nod as it bumped against his head so he continued.  
“Okay, and you know about that shit with my mom and her being controlling, so like obviously, two plus two equals four, she lied to me and has been my whole life so she would have a say in everything I did.”

There was a rant building, he could feel it in his gut and the tight pull of his chest and Richie, who had become very attuned with Eddie’s body and what each move and noise made, even in the few days they’d been together, pulled him so that he laying on top of Richie’s body and took a deep breath.

“Breath with me Eds,” he said through a breath. 

He wanted to reply with their bit about that not being his name, but he was starting to hear his pulse in his ears, so he worked on matching his breathing to Richie’s.

“There you go,” Richie murmured to him once he’d calmed down. 

“I hate her.”

Richie didn’t say anything to placate like he expected, just gave him a squeeze around the middle and pressed a kiss to his hair. “It’s really shitty Eds, I’m sorry. No one or no thing can take back all the shitty stuff that’s happened, but what you _can_ do is focus on making your future what _you_ want it to be, not what your mother or someone else wants or expects.”

Eddie wiped his misty eyes against the shirt Richie hadn’t taken off yet and grumbled when Richie giggled at him.

“Shut up. I’m not used to having such a nice boyfriend.”

Both of them tensed - Eddie’s head shooting up to meet Richie’s eyes. There was surprise there, but Eddie didn’t see any apprehension. Before he could stutter out an apology or an explanation or anything, Richie was leaning in and kissing him gently.

“Boyfriend huh? Smart move Kaspbrak, gotta lock this wild stallion down while you still can.” He raised his arms and posed them like a bodybuilder and Eddie rolled his eyes before digging his fingers into his exposed ribs.

They wrestled and giggled for a little while longer, and when they were finished they kissed until Eddie thought he could cut diamonds he was so hard and that was the cue for him to turn over and let Richie spoon him so they could sleep.

As they started to drift to sleep he felt Richie press a kiss to his neck and whisper “Good night, boyfriend,” and Eddie was too tired to roll his eyes but he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.  
-

The next morning the boys shuffled around tiredly, squirting at the early morning sun over the brims of heavily sugared and creamed coffee Andrea had waiting for them when they got up. Everything was packed except for a few odds and ends that were quickly gathered.

Richie went out to check the oil and air pressure (leading to a whole bit about Boy Scouts and wood that had Eddie covering his ears), and when Andrea went to find her purse to grab them an emergency $20, Stan pulled Eddie close to him so he could ask in a quiet voice:

“Do you want me to have my dad ask his lawyer friend about the papers?”

Eddie had started thinking about it the second he woke up, and no matter how many ways he thought about it, he had a feeling he would need someone to help him with this. Someone with facts who his mom couldn’t bully around and guilt trip.

“Yeah.” Eddie’s voice didn’t waver at all and he let himself feel the tiny wave of pride it created. 

Stan smiled at him, fond and proud like Eddie was one of his precious birds. “Okay. I’ll talk to mom. If you wanna head out I’ll be there in a sec.”

With a nod they separated and Eddie slid in next to Richie on the bench seat. Richie grinned at him like an excited puppy and Eddie smiled right back just excitedly and let him throw an arm around him to give him a quick kiss. He was still shy about being in public, nervous, but Richie made him feel brave - made him want to _be_ brave.

“You ready to Rock N’ Roll babe?” 

Eddie snorted and messed his hair up, knocking away his heavy metal hand signs. “Cool it there Tommy Lee, we’re still missing a passenger.”

Richie opened his mouth - surely to make some sort of bad/gross/sex joke - but thankfully Stan climbed in at that moment and distracted them both.

“All good?” Eddie asked. Stan nodded and Richie cranked the radio in celebration, putting the car in drive and heading away from the house. 

-

There was so much Eddie was going to have deal with when he got back. His brain throbbed even thinking of it, but he let go of it for now. They’d picked up the rest of the Losers who were all crammed in the back of Richie’s station wagon, and this was the last trip they would be able to talk, all together, until they didn’t know when. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin this time, even his mom. He squeezed his fingers where they were intertwined with Richie’s and smiled around at all of his favorite people in the world.

This was what he wanted his future to look like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“What do you mean you forgot the tent?” Stan shrieked at Richie, the sound echoing in the trees that surrounded their campground.
> 
> “I thought you grabbed it!” Richie yelled back, but the laughter that was barely restrained ruined his attempt to appear serious.
> 
> Stan glowered at him and looked on the verge of stomping his foot and reading Richie the riot act, but Mike put a gentle hand on his shoulder and the pinched look on his face was immediately replaced with a shy grin. “You can sleep in ours, we have extra room.
> 
> Mike threw a guilty look towards Richie and Eddie and grimaced apologetically. “Sorry guys, I don’t think there’s enough room for all of us, though.”
> 
> There were only two tents packed - one for Bev to stay in, and one for Mike, Bill and Ben, which was already cramped without the addition of Stan, but Richie didn’t look worried.
> 
> “It’s no big deal, there is plenty of room in the back of the car. Eds and I can just make a bed in there.” He threw a thumb back towards the station wagon, smiling proudly like it was his first born child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> use of the f slur towards the ending of the chapter

“What do you mean you forgot the tent?” Stan shrieked at Richie, the sound echoing in the trees that surrounded their campground.

“I thought you grabbed it!” Richie yelled back, but the laughter that was barely restrained ruined his attempt to appear serious.

Stan glowered at him and looked on the verge of stomping his foot and reading Richie the riot act, but Mike put a gentle hand on his shoulder and the pinched look on his face was immediately replaced with a shy grin. “You can sleep in ours, we have extra room.”

Mike threw a guilty look towards Richie and Eddie and grimaced apologetically. “Sorry guys, I don’t think there’s enough room for all of us, though.”

There were only two tents packed - one for Bev to stay in, and one for Mike, Bill and Ben, which was already cramped without the addition of Stan, but Richie didn’t look worried.

“It’s no big deal, there is plenty of room in the back of the car. Eds and I can just make a bed in there.” He threw a thumb back towards the station wagon, smiling proudly like it was his first born child.

No one was surprised when Eddie and Richie told them they were together. It had already become an unspoken thing in the group, like the weird love triangle Bev, Ben and Bill were caught in, or the enamored way Stan looked at Mike. 

Everyone agreed on the new arrangement and started unloading the car. Eddie helped setting up the tents while Mike and Ben went a little farther down the trail to gather wood for their fire. They worked together like a team, and not for the first time, he felt a giant wave of love for his friends, that was quickly followed by the sadness he thought about every time he remembered they were all splitting up after the summer to go to college.

He and Richie were heading for Chicago and Bev, Ben and Stan all had been accepted to schools in New York. Bill was heading for California and Mike was staying in Derry to help his grandpa with the farm, but planned on doing college by correspondence after the harvest. Everyone spread out across the country, but they all had plans to reunite in the summer, and were all coming home for the holidays, so it hopefully wouldn't be  _ too  _ long before they could be together again.

-

With everyone working together, the total set up only took half an hour, meaning Richie immediately started handing out sandwiches to everyone, urging them to hurry so they could start a fire and have s’mores.

“You know you don’t <i>have</i> to wait until we're done to have a marshmallow, you’re eighteen,” Bev said, laughing around a bite of food.

“Bev! Don’t encourage him,” Eddie grumbled, ready to take his own bite. “He eats enough candy. His teeth are probably about to fall out of his head.”

Richie laughed, elbowing Eddie and leaning in and opening his mouth wide. “No cavities here Mr. Spaghetti Sir. Wentworth Tozier would never allow it.”

Eddie leaned away, pretending to be grossed out, but his cheeks still flushed at having Richie pressed so close to him. No matter how many times it happened, or the amount of nights they slept in the same bed, Eddie still couldn’t quite get used to the feeling. He’d never heard anyone he knew talk about how exhilarating every touch and kiss was, each one like lightening under his skin. 

He hoped it never stopped.

-

Eddie’s watch beeped as the time turned Friday into Saturday, and everyone agreed it was time to sleep. 

Bill started dozing off after he’d had one of Bev’s wine coolers and was leaned against Stan who was still trying to hold a conversation with Mike, while trying to keep Bill’s open mouth away from his face.

Everyone cleaned up the area and said goodnight, climbing into their designated homes for the weekend. Eddie climbed into the car and Richie clamored in behind him, long legs and arms bumping into the walls and windows.

The bed they’d made was comfier than Eddie had expected and he let out a sigh of contentment as he settled in. Richie wiggled and moved and adjusted them until Eddie was lying on his chest and Richie had an arm wrapped around him. 

“This is nice,” Eddie said, sighing and leaning back to smile at Richie.

“That it is, Eds. Impressed by my MacGyver skills?”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie tugged on one of the random curls hanging in his face. “I don’t think laying down a few blankets counts as MacGyver skills, but I’ll let you have this one because I’m tired and you’re cute.”

Eddie felt, rather than saw Richie blush. Minimal light filtered in through the windows since the moon was hiding behind a few stray clouds in the sky that hopefully didn’t signal rain, but he was familiar with the crinkling of his eyes and the pinkened cheeks Richie got when Eddie complimented him.

“You think I’m cute, Eds?” 

It was obviously a fish for a compliment, but his voice was soft and a little bemused so Eddie pulled his face closer and kissed him deeply.

They’d kissed before - hell, they kissed all the time when they were alone - but it was just as thrilling as it had been the first time, but now Eddie didn’t feel the cloying fear and guilt he’d felt before he’d left home. His friends, and Richie, had been a monumental help in assisting him with un-brainwashing the bullshit his mom had been feeding him his whole life.

Richie’s fingers were cold when they pressed into Eddie’s waist, but the touch sent a rush of want through him and suddenly felt like he couldn’t get enough. His fingers wound into Richie’s hair and gave a gentle tug, moving so he was laying straddled over his thighs.

“Whoa, Eddie,” Richie breathed, hands automatically finding the sharp jut of his hip bones. 

Eddie drug his face from where he was pressing desperate kisses on to the pale expanse of Richie’s throat and remembered for the first time in minutes that this was  _ a lot  _ in a short amount of time.

“Fuck, sorry,” he said, starting to move back to his spot on the floor, but Richie’s hands squeezed gently to keep him in place on his lap. He set up gently, keeping Eddie in the same spot so they could see eye to eye. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked instead of just like, attacking you.” Eddie hung his head but felt Richie’s fingers tipping his face back up.

“Eds, believe me when I saw I am  _ all _ for this, but I just want to make sure you’re ready. I don’t want to rush you into anything, or make you feel like you have to do something. And I-”

Eddie cut his words off with a kiss, gentle this time, and hummed when Richie’s arms hugged him tighter against his chest. They kissed a few more times before Eddie leaned back so he could focus on using his words to let Richie know he wanted this, and that it was okay, because even though they were both obviously hard and straining against each other’s stomachs, Eddie knew that Richie needed to hear it. He’d been slow and patient the whole time they’d been together, never making him feel anything but cared for. 

Adored, even.

“I want this. I want you. Anyway you’ll have me.” Eddie told him, trying to convey how much he cared for Richie and how much he trusted him. “I love you.”

He could feel as Richie tensed beneath him and he had a quick moment of panic before he was being kissed within an inch of his life as Richie groaned and pulled Eddie even tighter against him.

“Fuck. I love you so much Eddie. I’m fucking crazy about you, man.”

Eddie couldn’t help but giggle with how deliriously happy it made him to hear those words from Richie, knowing without a doubt for the first time in his life that the words were true -  _ really true _ \- not used as a pacification or as something to hold against him.

-

They made out for what felt like days, wrapped around each other among the piles of blankets and pillows. Eddie had felt pretty smug when he’d flicked his tongue over the nipple on Richie’s now bare chest and he’d moaned so loud an owl had hooted indignantly back at him like they were interrupting it’s evening. That was until one of Richie’s hands was pressed firmly against the bulge barely being contained by Eddie’s shorts. His hips thrusted against the pressure and a near scream left him before Richie’s unoccupied hand reached up and covered his mouth.

“You gotta be quiet, we don’t want them to hear,” Richie told him, replacing his hand with his lips. His hand kept moving over Eddie’s erection in maddeningly slow circles and Eddie’s hips chased the touch, eager to have more. After a moment Richie pulled away completely and he was barely able to keep from whining loudly.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked again, hands back on Eddie’s hips like they hadn’t just been driving him wild and touching his dick seconds ago.

“I want more. Please touch me, like for real.” He grinded down into Richie’s lap to emphasize his point. 

“More what?” 

“I want you to fuck me.” Richie made a noise like he’d been punched in the gut and Eddie felt his cock twitch where it was smearing globs of precome on his shorts. Good thing he had packed some extras.

“We don’t really have stuff. You know, like  _ stuff. _ ”

Eddie moved off of Richie’s lap so he could reach his fanny pack that was tucked into the corner of their makeshift bed. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but he felt around until his fingers grasped the bottle of travel sized lube. He grabbed the condom he’d snuck out of the supply kept tucked away in a drawer at the Uris’. He tried not to think about why they were in such an accessible place and decided to leave any thoughts of  _ any _ of the Uris family having sex far behind him.

Placing the items on Richie’s lap, Eddie laid down next to him and shimmied his shorts off. He was already out of his tank top so all that was left was his boxer briefs that did nothing to hide how excited he was. Richie’s eyes were glued to him for so long it made him feel self conscious so he pulled on his arm until Richie was hovering over him.

“You planned on us having sex?” He asked, awe and maybe something like dumbfoundedness in his voice.

“No. I just wanted to be prepared. Just in case” he sniffed, suddenly unsure if maybe he’d misread something.

“Fuck. You’re unreal.”

He didn’t have a chance to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing before Richie was kissing him, this time with intent, and rolling their hips together. They moaned into each other’s mouths, drowning out the sharp gasp Eddie made when his underwear was being peeled off of him.

Richie made quick work of their remaining clothing before coming back to grind against Eddie some more. It was hard to believe they hadn’t done this so far when it felt so fucking good, but Eddie wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to face returning to his home away from home if they were caught by Stan or his parents.

There was a cold wet finger against him before he realized Richie had even opened the lube. A digit slowly circled around his rim, getting him wetter than he probably needed to be, but he couldn’t find it in him to care about the mess they were probably making. That was a problem for future Eddie.

“Take a deep breath,” Richie instructed, petting gently at his hole. 

Eddie did what he was told and when he exhaled his body naturally relaxed so Richie could press into him slowly. He couldn’t stop the squeak he made, but Richie was kissing him again quickly.

“It’s okay baby, I got you,” Richie whispered to him, adjusting so he could hold his weight on his knees and he could wrap his free fingers around Eddie’s cock.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” Eddie gasped, not sure if he wanted to press into the feeling or pull away.

“Okay?” Richie paired a deeper press in with a sweep of his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock and Eddie was genuinely worried for a second that he might come right then and there.

“Yeah, it’s good,” he breathed, trying his best to keep his eyes open so he could watch Richie. “Have you done this before?”

Richie’s hand faltered for a second before resuming it’s work, slower this time.

“Um, yeah. Just once.” Eddie felt an unnecessary swoop of jealousy pulse through him at the thought of anyone else getting to see and have Richie any way, let alone like this, but he brushed the thought away. They were there now and Richie  _ loved _ him. 

“Have you?” He asked when Eddie didn’t reply, caught up in his thoughts.

“No,” he answered and then whined when Richie’s hands completely stopped.

“Fuck, Eds. I-” he shook his head and started to pull his finger out but Eddie clenched around the digit in protest, hating the thought of being empty already.

“I don’t want your first time to be in a car. You deserve like, candles and roses and shit. Something special and romantic.” His voice was so earnest and sincere that Eddie couldn’t resist pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

“Listen to me,” he said, wrapping a hand around Richie’s neck to keep him in place. “I want this. I want you, here and now. I love you and it doesn’t matter where my first time is. I just want it to be with you.”

Richie sniffled wetly and a tear fell and landed on Eddie’s stomach before he could wipe it away. 

“Fuck. I didn’t mean to start crying.” Eddie stopped him from wiping his eyes with his hands that were still touching him, and brought him into another kiss.

-

It took longer than expected to get to it. Eddie was not used to anything more than his own two fingers, those few times he’d tried it, and Richie was a lot bigger than that. He was patient and slow though, always happy to take more time when Eddie needed it. 

Once they were both ready, Richie pressed in slowly, inch by inch, until Eddie was arched and whining before he’d even moved properly.

“Fuck, Eddie, you gotta stop clenching like that or I’m gonna blow my load.” His voice was strained and it sent a shiver of excitement through him and maybe also a bit of self satisfaction that he’d affected Richie so much already.

“Well then move,” Eddie told him, slapping him lightly in the arm in a  _ ‘come on then’ _ motion and Richie did just that.

-

It was hard to tell how exactly long it lasted, but as far as Eddie was concerned, the world could go on without him. He was happy to lay in the back of an outdated station wagon, dick drunk on his boyfriend’s cock. Who needed college anyway?

Richie had gasped he was close before Eddie was, but when he wrapped his long fingers, still wet with lube from coating the condom, around his cock he was coming between them after two strokes and a well timed thrust. Either the sounds or the clenching got to Richie who was stilling and shaking above Eddie as he filled the condom. 

-

They cleaned up the best they could with the wipes that Eddie kept in his fanny pack, which had earned him a snort from Richie, who in turn got a charlie horse on his arm for making fun of Eddie’s ‘ _ in style and incredibly useful, thank you very much’ _ fashion choices.

Once they were deemed good enough by Eddie, Richie pulled him on his chest so he could wrap his long arms around his waist.

“That was fucking amazing,” Richie told him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Yeah. I hope I don’t walk funny tomorrow.”

Richie hummed into Eddie’s hair, voice getting thick with sleep, “It’s okay, I’ll carry you around for as long as you need. His royal Highness Sir Spaghetti shall never have to step foot on the ground ever again if he so chooses. I am but a humble servant, sire.” 

“Your impressions are shit,” Eddie told him in a fond voice, not meaning it at all, but Richie was snoring before he’d even finished the sentence.

Eddie snuggled up and drifted off, thoughts of dorms and too small beds in Chicago they would soon be inhabiting, hopefully together.

-

The weekend went by too quickly, and before Eddie knew it, he was standing on the porch of his mother’s house, empty suitcase in hand, ready to pack up his remaining items so he and Richie could leave for Chicago in the morning.

He stood there for a moment, not sure if he should knock or just walk in, when his mother opened the door.

It had been a couple of weeks since he’d seen her last, and part of him had wondered if maybe she would change in his absence. Maybe she would look sad, like she’d actually missed him in his time away, or even angry - cheeks flushed the same red Eddie got when he was pissed off - but nothing had changed as far as he could tell. 

She didn’t say anything to him, just eyed the suitcase in his hand and moved so he could walk inside. Not stopping to talk, he walked straight to his room and started sorting through his things, only packing what he knew he would miss when he left, because he didn’t plan on returning to this house once he was gone.

Considering that he’d lived in the same bedroom his entire life, he expected there to be more that he felt he couldn’t part with, but so little things in his room felt like him. His mother had picked the bland pale yellow on the walls and the navy blue shag carpets, even the bedding was her choice. He ended up only packing the few pictures he had of his dad, a few shirts hung up in his closet and a handful of books he’d gotten as gifts over the years. 

He thought he’d feel sad leaving his room and things behind, but it was far easier to shut the door and walk away than he could have ever imagined. 

-

His mom was sitting in her recliner when he came downstairs, suitcase in hand. He paused in the living room doorway, watching her blatantly ignore him, waiting for her to give any indication she saw him. When nothing happened he started to walk away, only for her to call out to him. 

“If you’re gonna keep seeing that faggot cousin of the Uris boy, don’t bother coming home.”

Anger pulsed through his body and he clenched his fist around the handle of his bag, willing himself to stay calm. He turned back to face her, her eyes finally meeting Eddie’s, and he shook his head.

“I’m not coming back. This isn’t my home - it never has been.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but Eddie raised a hand to stop her from continuing.

“No,” he told her, voice firm but clear. “I don’t fucking care that I’ve lived here my whole life. This hasn’t ever been more than a fucking prison for me. I’m going to Chicago, and I’m going to keep seeing  _ Richie, _ ” he emphasized his name, refusing to acknowledge the slur, “because I love him, and he loves me, and I don’t need someone telling me the person I am and the person I love are bad or dirty or whatever the fuck you seem to think.”

He turned away from her and ripped the door open. Heavy steps followed him, but he didn’t bother to look back. 

Richie was waiting on the curb next to the station wagon - already filled to the brim with their combined luggage - smiling at Eddie until he spotted Sonia behind him, terrycloth robe tied messily around her waist and dragging on the porch.

“You’re a bad son!” She yelled at him, not bothering to quiet her voice. Neighbors were peeking their heads out of their windows and that just seemed to egg her on. “All you care about is your father’s money, not your own family.”

Eddie spun back around to face her, stood between the remnants of his old life and the promise of a new one. 

“ _ You _ lied to me my whole life. You’ve been  _ manipulating  _ me my entire life! How is that family? And how does that make  _ me _ a bad son?”

She was starting to reply but Eddie turned back towards Richie and got into the car. Richie stood frozen in place, eyes still glued to Sonia’s patchy red face, but he scurried around when Eddie’s door slammed shut.

The windows blocked the sound of her reply but Richie was quick about getting the car started and getting them away from the house, so Eddie didn’t end up hearing any of it. 

“You okay?” Richie asked after a few seconds of tense silence and Eddie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah,” he said, lacing his fingers with Richie’s and smiled up at him. “I’m okay.”

\- Three Months Later - 

Eddie’s alarm clock blared too loud in his tiny dorm and his hand reached out instinctively to hit the snooze button.

“Why the fuck does a  _ drama _ class start at the ass crack of dawn?” Eddie complained as he elbowed Richie until he grunted to show he was awake.

“All the world’s a stage, Eds,” he mumbled sleepily, eyes still stubbornly shut.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

He knew there would be no going back to sleep now, and he thought about making a strong pot of coffee in the communal kitchen area for them to share before Richie had to leave, but a hand pulled him back so he was pressed against Richie’s front and he could feel his morning wood pressed against his back.

“Do we have enough time?” Richie asked, hips rolling against Eddie so nicely, it took a few tries for him to accurately read the time.

“You’ve got roughly twenty minutes before you have to shower.”

“I can work with that.”

Eddie smiled, smug and grinned back at Richie. “So what are you gonna do with the remaining nineteen minutes and forty-five seconds?”

Fingers dug into his ribs while Eddie squealed indignantly. They wrestled and kissed until Eddie leaned over to unplug the alarm clock so it wouldn’t interrupt them.

Richie could be late.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a vague plan for this story, so if you have any ideas/head-cannons, you can let me know here or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/tobieallison)


End file.
